Snow Day!
by Redstar95
Summary: It's snowing outside and Naruto is bored. Will Naruto find someone to at least have snowball fight with? Just a random story I wrote when it snowed randomly! Read it, enjoy it, and review it!


This is just a short story I wanted to put on dedicated to the snow days I had 2 days in a row!!! Read it, enjoy it ,review it! O.k, here ya go!

Naruto woke up one morning slightly earlier than usual. He slowly opened up his eyes as he starred up at the ceiling. He turned his head to the side and looked out the window. Something wasn't right. It looked like it was raining but the raindrops looked kind of fuzzy, almost like…snow? Naruto's head popped off his pillow as he sprinted to the windowsill. He lifted up his window and stuck his head out. Snowflakes started pouring from the sky like endless sprinkles. A flake landed on Naruto's nose then melted right in front of his eyes.

"It's snow!" Naruto hollered. "It really is snow!!" Naruto ran out of the small room and to the door. He burst it open to feel the freezing unexpected wind on his face. He shivered and put a coat on then continued to roam the winter wonderland. He found himself frolicking through frozen fields and dancing in iced leaves. He let cold air fill up his lungs and then shout it all out.

"IT'S SNOWING!!!!!" He waved his arms and jumped up and down shouting it over and over again!

"It's snowing, it's snowing, it's snowing!!!" ran around in circles until he finally got dizzy and his throat hurt.

"Hey ya freak SHUT UP!!!!" A man in a near by window shouted.

"Ya, some of us wanna sleep in to day!"

"Ya me to, keep it down, go play somewhere else!" other people were complaining now. So Naruto had to go find somewhere else to play.

He walked up to the Ichiraku ramen shop as he did every morning and said good morning to the shopkeepers. "Good morning to you too Naruto. So how are you enjoying your snow day?" asked the man washing dishes.

"It's o.k. I guess…" Naruto frowned at the bowl of ramen placed before him as he slurped it up.

"Oh, hello Naruto." Kakashi smiled rolling around to meet Naruto's bored expression.

"Hi hahashi." Naruto mumbled out in-between slurps. Naruto finished up his ramen and jumped down form his seat. He started to drag his feet leaving a trail of sadness behind him.

"Why don't you ask Sakura or Sasuke if they're doing anything today." Asked Kakashi. Naruto's face brightened up at the thought of escaping boredom.

"That's a great idea!!!" Naruto dashed off without a trace. Kakashi and the shopkeeper both stayed there looking blankly at Naruto running off insanely.

Naruto walked up to Sakura's house. He looked up at Sakura's window then stared at the front door.

"Here goes nothing…" Naruto's hand hovered over the door, but just as he was about to nock, Sakura whammed the door open.

"Sasuke! I'm so glad you made it! You didn't have to come over so early but oh well!!!!" Sasuke shouted in Naruto's face.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Sakura was all dressed up. She must be going with Sasuke somewhere if she was wearing something different for a change.

"Oh, it's just you…well while you're here, tell me, how's my hair?" Sakura asked turning around in front of Naruto holding her hair up so he could see. Naruto frowned. Well if both Sasuke and Sakura were going somewhere with out him, he'd have to find someone else to play with.

"It's fine…hey, where are Sasuke and you going anyway?" Naruto asked hoping for an answer.

"He's taking me on a walk through the park. We'll stay there a while then we'll go to a movie! Isn't that so romantic of him!!" Sakura looked up dreamy eyed.

"Sasuke…Romantic?" Naruto looked at her.

"Well it's not like he asked me if I wanted to…"

FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey Sasuke, wanna go to the movies this weekend." Sakura stood under a tree where Sasuke was sitting in. He looked down at the annoying girl he had to call his teammate. He gave a deep sigh then dropped down.

"No." he turned and started to head home. Sakura ran ahead of him and blocked his path.

"I'm sorry I thought you said "NO" for a second, could you um, repeat that." Sakura asked towering above him, her eyes glowing with evil.

Sasuke looked up quite frightened.

END OF FLASH BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"It was sort of the other way around, but sure enough I got him to take me." Sakura winked. Naruto didn't know how sakura got Sasuke to take her to the movies, but then again, Naruto didn't WANT to know.

"Well, I hope you have fun…" Naruto left her house. Who else can I ask? Naruto thought.

He then saw Shino walk by. "No way, I'm not even going to try an ask him." Naruto looked away.

"You're not going to ask me what?" Shino stood next to him as Naruto shook in fear.

"I, I was going to ask you, where Kiba was…" Naruto shakily replied. Shino leaned back then pointed in the opposite direction they were facing. Naruto quickly scooted away from Shino and headed towards the direction he gave him.

"That guy, seriously freaks me out…" Naruto let out a sigh of relief, the farther away from Shino the better. He walked up to Kiba who looked like he was a little stressed out.

"O.k., first I have to do this, then I can finish that… but what about all those!! Arggg!" Kiba scratched his head feeling very confused.

"What's wrong Kiba?" Naruto asked. Kiba turned around and gave a troubled laugh.

"Oh, hey Naruto. I've just got a lot of stuff to do." Kiba answered. He turned back around as he started to walk off but then he got an idea.

"Well, actually, I was going to do all of those things by my self, but maybe if you want to join me then…"

"Forget it Kiba, I don't want to help you with work. I'd rather be bored to death than do that." Kiba smiled and continued to walk away.

"Oh well, looks like I'll have all the FUN! Bye Naruto have a nice d-"

"WAIT FOR ME!!!!" Naruto squealed running after him.

They made it to Kiba's house and Kiba was about to walk inside. Naruto looked at Kiba then at the snow then back at Kiba.

"Hey don't you wanna play in the snow instead of inside…" Naruto asked.

"Oh, well, there are some, uh, games that I have to bring outside especially for snow days! Come help me bring them outside." Kiba opened the door for Naruto. He shrugged and stepped in. The pace was like terrible. Broken vases, dirty dishes, scratched sofas and messed up floors. They entered Kiba's room and they couldn't even see the floor. What Naruto thought was the floor was actually a thin layer of Kiba's clothes all over the room. Naruto's eyes became itchy form the stench that lifted form the floor to the ceiling fan, which was dangling by a few wires. Naruto stared at Kiba, who seemed to be used to this disgusting state hid room was in.

"Well, before we get the, uh, games, I gotta get dressed right so help me find my gloves will ya!" Kiba asked.

"How can I find anything in this mess??" Naruto asked hopping over thing on the ground.

"Well then, clean it up a bit if you have to." Kiba suggested. Naruto rolled his eyes

"Fine…" Naruto growled. "But Akamaru is coming with me!" Naruto grabbed the dog behind him.

A few minuets passed and Naruto hadn't come out of the room yet. Occasional screams, and cries were heard from the room but Kiba didn't care. He was outside waiting for Naruto to finish cleaning his room. Kiba pulled out a list of things he was supposed to do. So far everything was done.

"Dishes, done. Laundry, done. Car, washed. Bathroom, clean. Room…" Kiba looked into the room and saw Naruto strangling a dirty t-shirt.

"Taken care of! Naruto, you didn't realize that you just did all my chores-"

"AAAAHHH, Akamaru, you're right, IT DID MOVE!!!!" Naruto was screaming his lungs out as he dashed out of the bedroom in fear when he ran into Kiba.

"Kiba. I thought you said you were in the basement looking for the games." Naruto saw the chores list in his hands. He blinked twice then found out what was happening.

"I see what's going on here. What do I look like some kind of MAID???" Naruto shouted in his face. Kiba tried to explain but Naruto was still shouting.

"You tolled me that your scarf some how got stuck in the sink, so I did the dishes to find it. You tolled me you left you boots in the car, but the doors were rusty so I washed the car to open it! You tolled me you couldn't find you jacket in the laundry room; Boy I should've seen that one coming!" He threw Kiba's gloves in his face and stomped out the door.

"NO, wait! At least help me clean the living room!" Kiba begged.

"DO YOUR OWN CHORES!!!" Naruto slammed the door in his face.

"AHHHH!! There's nothing to do!!! Maybe I was better off cleaning, no, that was torture." Naruto fell over hitting the snow coated ground. As he lay there in the soft blanket of snow He saw a potato chip fall on to his forehead.

"Sorry, I dropped one." Choji mumbled chewing on his chips looking down on Naruto. Shikamaru looked at Naruto.

"You wanna come see a movie with us?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto sat up with the chip falling off his head only to be snatched by Choji.

"No thanks, I want to do something active. Like snow ball fights or something." Naruto frowned.

"Oh, well if want action go ask Rock lee. I saw him doing jumping jacks with Guy sensei on the way here." Shikamaru pointed.

"Of course!! They're always doing something!!" Naruto ran over to Rock lee in the middle of his 1millionth jump.

"Hey!" Naruto smacked him on the back and he fell over.

"Oh, hello Naruto, I'm sorry but now I have to start over. 1,2,3,4,5…"

"Sorry, I'm just really bored." Naruto asked.

"200,201,202,203,204…." Rock lee continued.

"Well, why don't you come with rock lee and I. We were just about to take a 25-mile jog on our two hands. Then run 200 laps around the park!" Guy sensei announced.

"999,999…" Rock lee continued, happy that he only needed one more jump.

"Isn't that right Lee!" He hit him on the back causing him to fall once more.

"Y-yes Guy sensei…" he said a little upset.

"Enough with the jumping jacks Lee!" Guy smiled.

"Naruto, you should know that through any weather condition, I shall always train, even through the most dangerous of winds, brutal storms, and coldest of snow." Rock lee shouted.

"THAT'S RIGHT LEE!!" Guy sensei hollered.

"Uh…" Naruto felt like his eardrum exploded by standing next to Guy sensei.

"So Naruto, are you up for the challenge?" Both Guy and Lee asked.

"Uh, actually, I've got something else to do…" Naruto sighed. It was like those two were going on an adventure or something. Naruto wanted fun not hard training.

"Oh well, suit yourself Naruto." Rock lee shouted as they walked off on their hands.

It has been a long day for Naruto and he was getting tired. The snow was slowly melting beneath his feet and he was upset.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go home and eat ramen, yeah that's a good idea." Naruto made his way home and brought out a cup of ramen. He put it in the microwave and sat on his bed waiting for the beep. Finally he at the ramen and slowly started to fall a sleep.

"I hope it snows again tomorrow. Maybe I'll actually be able to have a snow ball fight." He yawned. There was a fierce knock on the door but Naruto couldn't answer it, he was already fast asleep.

"Hey Naruto, everyone is outside waiting for ya! We're having a snowball fight! It amazing. Hey Naruto are in there? Naruto?" Kiba waked the door once more then gave up and continued to have fun with everyone.

"He's probably still mad at me. Oh, well..." Kiba thought as Naruto lay in bed dreaming of having fun with everyone.

I liked that story! It was fun, poor naruto,all he wanted was asnowball fight, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it too! (P.s. review!)


End file.
